Spirit
by Calais Alcarin
Summary: Harto de Dumbledore, la prensa, Fudge y, en definitiva, de todo el mundo, Harry huye en su forma animaga... ¡para acabar en las tierras de los Malfoy! ¿He mencionado que a Lucius Malfoy le encantan los animales bellos? Oneshot.


¡Hola a todos/as! Este es el oneshot que mencioné en el último cap que publiqué de Convivencias conflictivas. Se titula así por que se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo la película de Spirit de Disney (mente pervertida la mía). Espero que os guste, es suavecito

Otra cosa, arreglé eso de que los comentarios anónimos no se permitían (no tengo ni idea de cómo pasó ¬¬U). Gracias Sarhaliene por advertírmelo.

Harry Potter no es mío (si lo fuera no estaría tan pelada XD), bla, bla, bla...

Otra cosa, hay algunos fallos en el fic, pero por más que intento ponerlos bien, la página no me lo permite. Perdón¿eh?

Título: Spirit

_Llovía y las gruesas gotas estallaban contra el suelo de gravilla ahora inundado de barro, sangre y cuerpos, cadáveres que se esparcían uniformemente hasta más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista. El incesante repiqueteo se confundía, sin embargo, con el ruido infernal de los gritos y los hechizos al ser lanzados. Un joven se puso en pie tambaleante, cada movimiento enviando espirales de dolora sus terminales nerviosas y se puso en pie. Su túnica empapada estaba desgarrada en algunos sitios, manchada de sangre (parte suya y parte de otros) y su cabello estaba sucio, pegoteado y se le adhería a la frente por el sudor y la lluvia. De hecho, todo él estaba sucio, sudoroso y ensangrentado, tenía varias heridas de consideración y gravilla del suelo incrustada en la carne de sus manos, pero no le prestaba atención a estos hechos porque su mirada estaba fija en el cuerpo agonizante frente a él._

_-"Incendio" –murmuró apuntando a ese cuerpo a la vez que descargaba su pie con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban sobre una varita que había en el suelo, haciéndola partirse con un desagradable chasquido._

_Ya estaba hecho._

_---_

Harry acercó su suave hocico a la corriente del riachuelo, bebió con avidez el frío líquido y cuando hubo terminado de saciar su sed comenzó a mordisquear la hierba fresca con deleite. Agitó la cabeza para apartar su cabello de los ojos y disfrutó de la suave brisa que corría.

Cuando había derrotado a Voldemort lo primero que había pensado era que era libre. Craso error. Después de todo por lo que había pasado¿cómo podía seguir siendo tan ingenuo? La prensa lo asfixiaba, Funge lo presionaba para que entrase a trabajar en el Ministerio (¡el hombre quería que fuese su guardaespaldas! Sí, ya¿y qué más?), Dumbledore que fuera profesor, los ciudadanos de a pie se le echaban encima… Cando apareció un reportaje en "El Profeta" sobre toda su vida, desde su niñez hasta el momento, incluyendo el maltrato tanto físico como psicológico al que había sido sometido por sus parientes muggles Harry tuvo que decir BASTA.

Desapareció.

Sabía que le estaban buscando (no se puede dejar al mago que derrotó al mismísimo Lord Oscuro a su aire) pero¿a quién se le iba a ocurrir que Harry vivía en su forma de animago¿Quién iba a sospechar de un semental Cimarrón negro con una mancha blanca en la frente? Nadie.

Un olorcillo atrajo su atención. _¡Fruta! _Llevaba dos semanas a base de hierba y así que se le hizo la boca agua. Siguió el olor hasta que se encontró en un llano, bajo un árbol justo junto al lago, varias manzanas caídas. Harry dudó¿debía acercarse? Podía venir alguien…

La tentación pudo más y se acercó a ella.

---

Lucius Malfoy observó con satisfacción cómo el hermoso Cimarrón picaba el anzuelo y se acercaba a las manzanas que él había dejado para que pareciera que acababan de caer. Cuando hacía dos semanas el hechizo de guarda de sus tierras había dado la alarma y había ido a comprobar quién había osado entrar en sus dominios, lo último que esperaba encontrarse era un magnífico purasangre negro como la noche con una mancha blanca en la frente. Poco le importaba que fuera más pequeño de lo normal (del tamaño de una yegua), se había quedado sin aliento y desde entonces había deseado poseerlo.

Contempló cómo la grácil criatura degustaba tranquilamente la fruta y supo que era el momento de capturarlo.

---

Delicioso.

Harry no recordaba haber disfrutado nunca tanto de una simple manzana. Estaba fresca y era jugosa, en cuanto mordía un trozo el jugo llenaba todo los recovecos de su boca, dándole una satisfacción difícil de iguala. Estaba en ello cuando le legó un débil olor que no acababa de reconocer. Miró a su alrededor inquieto, tratando de hallar el origen pero todavía no controlaba bien los sentidos de su forma de animago y no puedo encontrarlo.

Lucius se maldijo en silencio poniéndose en movimiento con rapidez felina. Siempre que observaba al semental procuraba colocarse de forma que el viento no le llevara su olor al animal, pero esta vez había estado tan absorto contemplándolo que no se había dado cuenta del cambio de dirección de la corriente de aire. Mientras se movía rápida y sigilosamente como un animal al acecho entre los árboles, se preparó para cazarlo.

De ninguna manera iba a dejarlo escapar.

---

En la mente de Harry se dispararon miles de alarmas, su respiración se aceleró y los músculos de su cuerpo se pusieron tensos. Allí entre la espesura de los árboles había un depredador, un cazador, justo frente a él. Ése era el olor que había captado y no iba a esperar a comprobar qué era exactamente. Justo cuando iba a echar a correr el olor desapareció, desconcertándolo y el gryffindor observó con cautela los alrededores.

¿Y el olor¿Qué había sido eso?

---

Lucius captó el desconcierto del animal y no perdió tiempo. Se lanzó al ataque como un tigre sobre su presa y echó el lazo al cuello del semental. El caballo se encabritó y se levantó sobre sus patas traseras tratando de golpearlo con las delanteras. Esquivó rápidamente el ataque y tiró de la cuerda de nuevo, obligándolo a retroceder. El animal trató de cocearlo con la patas traseras y se retorció como un poseso intentando liberarse de la cuerda que mordía su cuello. Lucius tiró de nuevo impidiéndoselo y con mucho esfuerzo la ató a un árbol. Sacó otra cuerda y volvió a echarla al cuello del caballo, que para el momento relinchaba de pánico. El astuto semental comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo y Lucius cayó al suelo. Desde la hierba el rubio vio cómo el animal iba a aplantarlo.

-"DESMAIUS" -gritó y el Cimarrón se desplomó inconsciente.

-Es magnífico, padre –una voz teñida de admiración fue lo primero que escuchó Harry cuando comenzó a despertar.

-No te acerques, Draco, todavía es salvaje –le previno otra voz.

---

¿DRACO¿Los Malfoy? _Unas manos gentiles, dándole consuelo en esas frías noches de guerra por tener que mostrarse fuerte aún cuando él se sentía como un niño indefenso… _¡NO! Harry se levantó de golpe mirando a su alrededor casi con un ataque de histeria. ¡NO¡No podía estar pasándole eso! Comenzó encabritarse inconscientemente.

-"Pacatoris" –el encantamiento tranquilizante le dio de lleno y Harry sintió cómo las rodillas se le ponían flojas.

Cayó al suelo como un peso muerto y quedó postrado en él con su respiración agitada haciendo resonar con fuerza sus hollares.

_-Ahora sé lo que se siente cuando te clavan un dardo tranquilizante en el culo… ¡Anda¿Eso es una mancha¡Oh, qué bueno¡Lucius Perfección Malfoy con una mancha en la camisa! Parece una vaca… ¡No¡Un burro!_

Unas manos gentiles que él conocía demasiado bien comenzaron a acariciarle el lomo tranquilizadoramente, pero Harry estaba ya más que calmado.

_-Hacia Belén va una burra, rín, rín… yo me remendaba, yo me remendé… yo me eché un remiendo, yo me lo quité… cargada de… ¿Y eso? Oh, que sensación más rica de vértigo…_

_---_

La segunda vez que el semental despertó, pareció que había entendido que si se dejaba llevar por el pánico sería recompensado con un hechizo tranquilizante (Lucius no iba a permitir de ninguna manera que se hiriera a sí mismo). El Cimarrón lo observó con cautela pero desafiante desde el otro lado de la valla y Lucius hizo lo propio, aceptando el desafío de miradas. Sabía que tenía que establecer quién era el dueño allí, porque si no lo hacía el animal jamás le dejaría que lo montara. Él no era de lo que maltrataban a sus animales o les hacía obedecer órdenes absurdas para su propia satisfacción, pero exigía respeto, un respeto que imprimía en ellos con cada acción que llevaba a cabo desde que los tenía en su posesión. A cambio, Lucius les brindaba un hogar, comida, cuidados y, aunque jamás lo admitiría, cariño (y respeto dependiendo del animal, porque no hay manera posible de no respetar a una pantera con esas garras y dientes…).

-Lucius -una voz profunda lo llamó pero el rubio no separó los ojos del animal hasta que vio que éste se volvía levemente para mirar a Severus, evaluando s era una posible amenaza- Draco me dijo que habías conseguido capturarlo. Es magnífico.

-Sí –Lucius sonrió con satisfacción-. Me ha llevado dos semanas pero al fin es mío.

¿DOS SEMANAS¿Lucius Malfoy llevaba observándolo desde que llegó y él no se había dado cuenta! Harry quiso golpearse por idiota y piafó inconscientemente.

-Todavía es salvaje pero no creo que me lleve mucho tiempo domarlo la arrogancia de Malfoy le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

---

¿Domarlo a él¡Por encima de su cadáver¡Antes se helaría el infierno! Miró desafiante al rubio, ignorando completamente a Snape, que observaba a su amigo con una ceja levantada de escepticismo y decidió darle un buen escarmiento para bajarle los humos. Sabía que si echaba a correr hacia él sería detenido por un hechizo, así que se fue acercando lentamente bajo la mirada atenta de Lucius. Cuando estuvo junto a él inclinó la cabeza como invitándolo a acariciarle y esperó. Malfoy dudó pero finalmente extendió la mano para acariciarle la frente y Harry aprovecho para lanzarle un mordico que el ubio evitó a duras penas. Después se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y el arrogante hombre tuvo que retroceder a la velocidad del rayo.

Harry se apartó de la valla con un ademán orgulloso y seguidamente empezó a hacer cabriolas y a relinchar burlón. Oyó las carcajadas de Snape y quiso reír él también.

-Me parece que no te va a ser tan fácil, Lucius –le dijo con sorna Severus.

-Mmmph –contestó el rubio con un sonido muy poco Malfoy, entrecerrando los ojos.

Era de noche y en ese momento en la mansión Malfoy se estaba cenando. Cualquiera diría que Lucius tendría que estar de mal humor después de lo que le había hecho el Cimarrón en su rebeldía, pero no. EL rubio estaba de muy buen humor, sobre todo después de la mirada enojada que le había dedicado dicho animal cuando lo había dejado atado al poste, justo en el centro del corral, en vez de dejarlo libre para moverse en la extensión cerrada de tierra.

Lucius sonrió satisfecho. No había manera de que escapara.

---

Harry, en su forma humana, se deshizo de la cuerda que rodeaba su cuello y salió del corral. Antes de tomar de nuevo su forma de animago comprobó que no había dejado ninguna huella humana o mágica y después salió al galope. Estaba a punto de traspasar los límites de las tierras de los Malfoy cuando algo lo detuvo. ¿Y ahora? No podía ir como humano porque le estaban buscando, y como caballo tampoco porque no podía ir sólo (acabarían capturándolo otros y probablemente sería peor que con Malfoy). Pensó que podía quedarse un tiempo más allí (un par de días más, después de todo no se iba a pasar la vida así¿no?), ya que Malfoy, aunque intentara domarlo, lo iba a cuidar y alimentar.

Había sopesado todas sus posibilidades y había decidido que era mejor quedarse, cualquiera diría que era una decisión racional, pero lo que ese cualquiera no sabía era que lo que finalmente le había decidido a permanecer allí era la perspectiva de ver la expresión de Lucius Malfoy al día siguiente.

---

Lucius miró alternativamente al Cimarrón y a la cuerda que tenía en las manos (se cuidó mucho de no mirar a Severus, que se encontraba debatiéndose entre la risa, la confusión y el asombre, justo detrás de sí) con expresión inescrutable. Si no fuera porque era un animal, juraría que el caballo se estaba riendo de él… ¡Nadie se reía de él! Justo cuando ese pensamiento cruzaba su mente como un fogonazo, su oído captó una risa ahogada del profesor de pociones que delató que el hombre había perdido la batalla contra la hilaridad que le provocaba todo el asunto y Lucius hizo un esfuerzo titánico para mantener su autocontrol.

---

Harry estaba más que decepcionado. ¡Malditos Malfoy¿Es que nunca perdían la compostura!

El Sr. Malfoy observó detenidamente la cuerda y el gryffindor se heló. ¡Qué estúpido había sido! Tendría que haberla roto para que pareciera que se había liberado tirando de ella con mucha fuerza, pero no, él tenía que ser tan gallito como para dejarla con _el mismo nudo_ que el rubio había hecho. ¡Maldita su sangre gryffindor¡Idiota! No se dio cuenta de que no había estado respirando hasta que Malfoy se dio media vuelta sin decir nada, seguido de Snape y exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el rubio ex-mortífago (ni rastro de Snape) volvió seguido de un magnífico semental blanco, con crin blanca también, pero con la base de las patas y el morro negro. ¡Merlín¡Era más grande que él! Harry, en su forma animaga, tenía la altura de una yegua (o quizás un poco más pequeño) y ese semental era más grande que cualquier caballo que hubiera visto nunca (no que hubiera visto muchos), así que, en definitiva, era _mucho_ más grande que él. Pero era magnífico, eso no podía dejar de admitirlo.

Estaba tan absorto contemplando al otro animal que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Malfoy le echaba un lazo al cuello y hacía lo propio con el otro extremo de la cuerda con el otro semental dejándolos así unidos.

---

Lucius había observado con satisfacción la sorpresa del Cimarrón al ver a otro caballo. Había pensado que iba a hacer falta librar una batalla "sangrienta" para conseguir atarlo, pero el animal estaba tan absorto contemplando a su congénere que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que era atado y para cuando se percató era demasiado tarde porque no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Iba a ser un día interesante, sin duda.

---

Harry miraba incrédulo la cuerda que lo unía al otro animal y cómo el rubio se volvía a la casa dejándolo allí, sin dedicarle una sola mirada. ¿Qué ocurría? No pudo pensar más sobre ello porque sintió un tirón y se vio arrastrado al frente por el semental. Intentó oponer resistencia tirando al lado contrario pero era inútil porque el otro caballo era más fuerte que él. Finalmente, no dispuesto a obedecer o someterse a nadie (y menos a su equino compañero), dejó caer su trasero contra el suelo como peso muerto y eso detuvo al otro animal bruscamente. Cuando se volvió, Harry lo miró desafiante y si hubiera podido hubiera arqueado una ceja despectivamente.

Se puso en pie de nuevo, mirando a su compañero con arrogancia, dándole a entender que si lo intentaba de nuevo volvería a dejarse caer en el suelo, que eso poco le importaba. Tenían todo el día. El caballo comenzó a trazar un círculo lentamente a su alrededor, quedando justo en el mismo sitio que el principio y Harry se dio cuenta de repente de que la cuerda la tenía alrededor de sus patas y de que si el semental rubio tiraba se iría al suelo.

El semental tiró.

---

Lucius observó cómo el Cimarrón se ponía en pie piafando irritado y molesto y casi se echó a reír. Quizá le iba a llevar un poco más de tiempo de lo que creía doblegarlo (uno o dos días más a lo sumo) pero no tenía duda de que acabaría comiendo de la palma de su mano mansa e incluso cariñosamente. Sin embargo, primero tenía que acostumbrarle a obedecer directrices simples y¿qué mejor que lo hiciera uno de su misma especie? Casi gruño al recordar como se había dejado caer al suelo con tal de no obedecer, esperaba que no estuviera así todo el día.

---

Harry estaba sediento pero no tenía la más mínima intención de acercarse al río porque eso era lo que el otro caballo quería que hiciera. De repente se dio cuanta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo. ¿Por qué peleaba contra el semental? No era Lucius, no quería someterlo. Simplemente quería beber agua y él no se lo estaba permitiendo. ¿Qué más daba? Sólo se iba a quedar un par de día más y no pensaba estar peleando cada minuto hasta su partida, y menos contra un caballo. Pelear contra Lucius era hasta divertido, pero ¿un caballo¡Anda ya!

El gryffindor dejó de oponerse a su compañero de cuerda y dejó que lo llevara hasta el río. Una vez allí comenzó a beber tranquilamente y a mordisquear hierva porque estaba hambriento. ¡Lo que daría por una manzana! Como si leyera sus pensamientos, el otro caballo lo guió hasta un montoncito de fruta y Harry se Lanzó "al ataque" con entusiasmo.

---

Lucius mordió pensativamente una manzana. En un principio se había sorprendido, pero ahora estaba seguro sólo se había dejado guiar porque quería ir al río y porque tenía hambre. Si no hubiese sido así probablemente se hubiera hecho peso muerto de nuevo. Tampoco era algo que le alarmase, sin embargo, porque sabía que una noche más atado al poste (esta vez con doble nudo) haría que el semental se replanteara su conducta.

_-Odio este estúpido palo_ -pensó Harry esa misma noche al tiempo que lo pateaba con un casco.

Malfoy había aparecido justo al atardecer y los había llevado al corral. Harry le había seguido con arrogancia, más por burlarse de él que por otra cosa, pero después era el rubio el que sonreía con soberbia tras atarlo casi sin dificultad al poste, dejando al otro caballo libre. Esta vez el rubio había hecho un nudo corredero en vez de uno fijo como el día anterior, de modo que cada vez que tiraba éste apretaba dolorosamente su cuello.

Harry esperó hasta que oscureció totalmente antes de volver a su forma humana y romper las cuerdas con un hechizo (sería demasiado sospechoso dejarlas intactas de nuevo). Estaba a punto de trepar por la valla cuando vio al semental observarlo unos pasos más atrás. Se acercó a él sin poder resistirlo.

-Eres magnífico, lo sabes¿verdad? –le susurró al tiempo que acariciaba casi con adoración la amplia cerviz- Estaba pensando en irme mañana así que no te molestaré mucho más –una gran tristeza y melancolía comenzó a apoderarse de él-. Yo no tendría que estar aquí... ¡sólo quiero paz y tranquilidad¿Es tan difícil de comprender? En las películas cuando el héroe acaba con el malo maloso le dejan tranquilo después... ¡no piensan que va a ser el próximo malo! –gruesos lagrimones empezaron a correr por sus mejillas- ¡No tenían derecho a publicar ese artículo sobre _mi_ vida!

Harry se sentía idiota por haber estallado así de repente y más todavía por estar sincerándose con un caballo, pero ¡demonios¡No podía parar! Casi una hora después se encontraba acurrucado contra el poste al que había sido atado, hipando suavemente. El semental lo miraba en silencio, sin moverse. Todavía atontado, el gryffindor se puso en pie, borró todas sus huellas y abrió la puerta del corral, dejando salir al animal. Después tomó de nuevo su forma de animago y se dirigió al río seguido del rubio semental.

------------------------------------------

Era la noche del día siguiente y Harry estaba atado al poste con un nudo corredero de nuevo. La diferencia esta vez la marcaba que la cuerda era mágica y que aunque tomara de nuevo su forma humana, no había forma de romperla o de quitársela (se adaptaba siempre a su cuello sin importar su forma o tamaño). Se sentía terriblemente sólo. Malfoy no había vuelto a aparecer desde esa mañana cuando furioso se había llevado al otro semental y lo había atado.

Ya no había manera de liberarse y Harry deseó haberse marchado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –inquirió Severus- No creo que te acepte... y no puedes dejarlo ahí siempre cautivo. Tienes que liber...

-No lo haré –le interrumpió tozudo Lucius-. Es mío, _yo_ lo capturé.

-Sabes que no puedes dejarlo atado al poste y que tampoco puedes dejarlo libre porque acabará por irse. Si tienes que hacer algo, tiene que ser ahora. Y si te sigue sin aceptar debes dejarlo ir. No importa lo mucho que te enfurezca el no poder dominarlo o poseerlo¿me has oído Lucius?

EL rubio no le contestó.

---

¿Es que nadie iba a soltarle? Era de noche de nuevo, tenía sed y hambre, y seguía sin aparecer nadie. ¡Ni siquiera habían traído al otro caballo¿Por qué se había quedado? Por enésima vez se hizo la misma pregunta y por enésima vez no supo la respuesta o no la quiso reconocer. Divisó a Malfoy acercándose con ese modo de caminar entre sexy y arrogante, con su hermoso y brillante cabello rubio reluciendo por la luz de la varita. Su corazón se aceleró cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para observar bien sus aristocráticas facciones y por fin Harry supo la respuesta a su pregunta: por Lucius Malfoy.

------------------------------------------

El rubio se detuvo junto a la valla y se apoyó en ella tras encender con un movimiento indolente de varita las antorchas que había allí. Se quedó observándolo que expresión inescrutable y los minutos corrieron en silencio.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así, Harry? –habló por fin y Harry, del puro sobresalto, volvió a su forma humana sin darse cuenta- Ah, eso está mejor, mucho mejor –quedó en silencio de nuevo y Harry se removió inquieto.

Al ver que Lucius atravesaba la cerca, Harry se apretó con aprensión contra el poste al que seguía estando atado. Esto no pareció detener al rubio, que siguió avanzando , así que se alejó hasta lo máximo que le permitía su atadura. No le sirvió de mucho porque el mayor atrapó la cuerda, tiró de ella para obligarle a acercarse y no se detuvo hasta tenerlo frente a él.

El gryffindor tembló de miedo cuando el mayor cerró las manos sobre sus hombros y loo miró intensamente. De repente le sonrió y Harry se sintió atrapado por esa sensual sonrisa.

-Mi pequeño potrillo salvaje –le oyó musitar antes de sentir sus labios besando los suyos.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, besándose suave, sensualmente, y explorándose el cuerpo mutuamente con toques y caricias cariñosas, pero el alba los encontró abrazados, Harry acurrucado en los brazos de Lucius.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –preguntó un poco somnoliento y sintió más que vio la sonrisa de Lucius.

-Los caballos no saben quitarse la cuerda del cuello o desatar nudo, Harry –el rubio rió al notar que Harry escondía la cara en su cuello, enrojeciendo avergonzado-. Después de eso sólo tuve que ir atando cabos. Una noche durante la guerra, te vi transformándote para llevar a Granger cuando la hirieron –Harry le miró sorprendido, creía que nadie sabía su forma animaga (Hermione estaba demasiado atontada por la pérdida de sangre como para darse cuenta de nada)-, pero no vi el color de tu pelo, así que no estaba del todo seguro de que fueras tú o un animal mágico.

-¡Te lo dijo el otro caballo de alguna manera! –exclamó el gryffindor.

-Harry, el otro caballo era yo.

-¡Eso es imposible¡Si tú mismo lo trajiste! -le rebatió él incrédulo.

-Ese era Severus.

-Poción multijugos...

-Exacto.

-Entonces... aquella noche tú me escuchaste –susurró Harry con un hilo de voz.

-Sí –le contestó simplemente Lucius, estrechándolo contra sí al notar la tensión en su cuerpo y besó su frente-, pero no me dijiste nada que yo no supiera ya.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó confundido el moreno.

-Soy slytherin, Harry.

-Ya –no supo qué contestar a ese "argumento".

-Pero te diré una cosa, Harry: los slytherin no permitimos que nadie haga daño a los nuestros –Harry se sintió dividido entre darle un beso por la cálida sensación que le había provocado y decirle malhumorado que él se bastaba y se sobraba para defenderse.

Reinó un agradable silencio que, sin embargo, duró unos pocos minutos porque Harry se incorporó de repente con una exclamación indignada.

-¿Si sabías que era yo por qué me ataste con un nudo mágico al poste! –Harry se enfureció aún más al ver la impenitente sonrisa divertida de Lucius y estaba a punto de gritarle más y de empezar a pegarle cuando el rubio le besó apasionadamente. Lo besó durante unos minutos y Harry dejó de debatirse y se relajó en sus brazos disfrutando del beso.

-Porque no te iba a dejar escapar, Harry –le susurró al oído cuando rompió el beso y el pequeño moreno se sintió flotar.

-Te quiero –susurró casi con miedo el gryffindor y el rubio sonrió cálidamente.

-Yo también.

Se hizo el silencio, que de nuevo duró poco porque fue roto otra vez, esta vez por Lucius.

-Ya sabía yo que conseguiría domarte.

-¡LUCIUS!

------------------------------------------

¿Qué tal¿Os ha gustado¡Por faaaaaaaaaa, dejad reviews! Como ya sabéis son mi energía vital TT.TT Muero sin ellos.

Por cierto¿alguien ha jugado a JUKA AND THE MONOPHONIC MENACE para Gameboy SP? Es que estoy trabada. Me he quedado en el las nieves, tengo que acabar con en malo final de esa fase pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Trate de subirme a un pilar con el disparo cargado pero no me deja. Me cargo a los tanquecitos esos que te manda y él se queda ahí lanzando lo que sea que lanza para congelarme. ¿Qué hago? Es que no puedo avanzar. Hasta me he ido a las praderas a por la llave que hay allí y he vuelto, pero nada.

Calais Alcarin

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana


End file.
